


Mistakes

by universitykpop



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 08:11:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17504873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universitykpop/pseuds/universitykpop
Summary: You knew you shouldn’t have called him so late. Out of anyone, he was the only one you could depend on… But you needed to stop doing this to him. Your bad habits always put you in these situations with him having to come clean up the mess you made.





	Mistakes

Bright lights flew by as he drove in silence. Your hands fidgeted in your lap, your eyes staring at them, unfocused. There were words that needed to be spoken, but you couldn’t bring yourself to say them. You knew you shouldn’t have called him so late. Out of anyone, he was the only one you could depend on… But you needed to stop doing this to him. Your bad habits always put you in these situations with him having to come clean up the mess you made.

Getting drunk at a club and going home with a stranger wasn’t unusual, and you knew he hated this problem the most. When you get to their apartment, you back out and call him. Every time, he would tell you the same thing.

_“You want me to help you, but it’s never enough. You always call me because I’ll always be there for you…”_

When you try to argue with him, he’ll raise his voice.

_“Who’s gonna love you like me?”_

He was always right. No one else would keep coming back to you after your reckless antics. That’s what scared you though. You were scared to be loved.

“Kyungsoo?” You spoke just above a whisper.

“What?” He still sounded irritated.

“I’m really sorry.”

“You say that every time.”

“I know… but I seriously mean it.” You promised and heard him sigh. “I swear this is the last time.”

He didn’t say anything.

“I love you.” You whispered, feeling tears cloud your eyes.

“You’re drunk.” Of course, he didn’t believe it one bit.

“I might be a little tipsy, but that doesn’t mean it’s not true.”

You felt his hand hesitantly take yours from your lap and lightly squeeze it. His thumb gently brushed over your knuckles, and you felt warm.

“Do you love me?” You asked.

“You know I do.”

“As more than a friend?” You stared at the side of his face until he glanced over briefly.

“Y/N…” He sighed.

“Because I love you as more than a friend. I always have.”

“Then why do you keep putting me through this?!” The anger was back in his voice, his other hand hitting the steering wheel.

“I’m scared!”

“Of what?!”

“Messing up and hurting you. I don’t want to ever lose you.” Your other hand joined holding onto his. You slowly brought his hand up to your lips, leaving soft kisses across the backs of his fingers.

“You’re hurting me with the stupid things you do.” He gave you a stern look.

You let go of his hand. With a click, you had your seatbelt off. “Can I try something?”

“Try what?” He furrowed his brows at the road.

You leaned over the console and gently kissed his cheek, your hand cupping his chin. Your lips leisurely trailed down his jaw.

“What are you doing?” He sounded panicked but made no move to push you away.

“Just keep driving.” You answered hotly in his ear.

Kyungsoo’s body went rigid under your touch. Your hand caressed down to his shoulder as you started to nip at his neck. His breathing became shallow, and he let out a quiet grunt. You could tell he didn’t want you to know he was enjoying it. His stomach tensed from your hand sliding down to his jeans. You studied his face before you began palming him gently. He tried to keep a concentrated expression looking at the road, but his bottom lip was sucked between his teeth. Your fingers tentatively pulled down the zipper and undid the button of his pants. His erection gave away just how much he wanted you.

Your hand cautiously pulled him out of his boxers and gave a few pumps. His thighs were tight in his jeans from how tense he was. You leaned down until his cock was almost touching your lips. You heard his breath hitch as your tongue lightly licked the bead of precum from the tip. When he sighed your name, you took him between your lips, working him as slow as you could to hear him hiss and swear under his breath. Hallowing out your cheeks, one of his hands ran through your hair, and you hummed vibrating his length in your mouth.

Heat pooled in your core. The noises he made were working you up, and you needed him. Your free hand traveled between your legs, rubbing some kind of friction against yourself. His cock was release with a pop, and you kissed the tip.

“Pull over.” You sighed into the sensitive skin.

It took only a few seconds before the car was turning into an empty parking lot. You quickly slid your panties down your legs. Climbing into his lap, you reclined the seat, pinning him under you. Your faces inches away, you stared into his eyes as the two of you breathed heavily. His gaze never left yours until you closed the space between you. His lips were softer than you had imagined; you wanted nothing more than to be the only one he kissed like this for the rest of his life. You took his awkward hands and placed them on your hips; you so badly wanted him to feel you.

“Let me show you how much I love you.” You broke the kiss and then tugged off his shirt.

Kisses dotted his collarbones and neck. Your core brushed against his warm cock. His fingers gripped a little bit harder on your waist. A groan shook his throat. You scrunched your dress up to your stomach, and you then held the swollen head to your entrance and carefully sunk down on him. When you looked up at him, his eyes were squeezed shut, and you leaned down to give him a chaste kiss. He focused back on you. The look in his eyes made you feel nervous. He really loved you.

You started to gently rock your hips against him, trying not to make a sound. A whine slipped, and he reached a hand to your face, caressing a thumb below your eye. You leaned your forehead against his. Your hands rested on his shoulders as you built a slow, steady pace. Every sigh that left his lips fluttered across your face, making you even more anxious.

The air confined within the car humidified. Your bodies became sticky. You watched him swallow thickly before capturing his mouth in a soft, nimble kiss. Kyungsoo was so gentle with you that it made your heart tremble.

He was gaining confidence as he began thrusting up to meet your hips. The movements were fluid and delicate. This was how he wanted you to be treated, not disrespected for a one night stand. His smooth fingers followed the curve of your jaw, eyes tracking the motions; his other loosely holding onto your hip.

Your whines were turning into mewls, and he could tell you were getting close. You clutched harder onto his shoulders when his hand disappeared from your face to your core. A finger massaged your clit in circles, making you feel lightheaded. Fog covered the windows blurring the streetlights. It was becoming more difficult to breathe with the oxygen being consumed so quickly.

Suddenly, Kyungsoo pulled out, striping his abdomen with his cum, but it didn’t distract him from leading you to your orgasm. Once it hit, you kissed him firmly. Your arms wrapped around his neck as you felt your strong emotions come forward. Tears dropped from your chin onto his chest, and he leaned you back enough to see your face.

“I love you.” You sniffled, trying desperately to blink back your tears.

“I love you too.” He said as his fingers caught the mascara-stained tears running down your cheeks. “And I’ll always be here for you.”

His arms embraced you tightly, and you left a tender kiss on his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Just so y'all know, comments are highly appreciated! Thank you for reading, lovelies<3


End file.
